warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Seedpelt (FQ)
}} |pastaffie=Unknown |age=Unknown |death=Unknown |deputy=Seedpelt |mentor=Unknown |apps=Unknown |livebooks=Cloudstar's Journey, ''Firestar's Quest, Battles of the Clans |deadbooks=Unknown}} Seedpelt is a gray she-cat with darker flecks and blue eyes. History In the Super Editions ''Firestar's Quest : :She is an ancient deputy of ThunderClan, under Redstar's leadership, during the time where SkyClan is driven from their territory, and eventually the entire forest. In the ''Field Guides Battles of the Clans :Seedpelt watches over the remaining Clan members when their leader, Redstar, and most of the warriors go to battle SkyClan over a piece of territory that they need. When he and the rest of the chosen warriors return from the battle, victorious, she reports that everything was quiet while they were gone. She accepts Redstar's thanks, and tells him her turn will come to go into battle, and until then, she would be honored to protect the Clan while he was gone. :She insults the SkyClan cats' battle tactics, asking why they have to fling themselves out of trees all the time. Seedpelt then further states that the ThunderClan cats could see them up there heaving about. In the Novellas ''Cloudstar's Journey :While Cloudstar and Buzzardtail hunt within SkyClan borders, Cloudstar scents ThunderClan cats, and questions if it was a ThunderClan patrol. Seedpelt's face appears, which makes the ferns part, and asks him if he wasn't chasing squirrels into ThunderClan territory. Cloudstar replies lightly that SkyClan cats knew to respect borders, and Seedpelt nods and steps through the bracken until she is less than a fox-length away from the two cats. She stretches out her neck and sniffs, and Buzzardtail assures her that their borders and markings were in the right place. She then opens her eyes, and agrees with him, stating that she wasn't accusing him of anything, in which Buzzardtail replies that it was a first. :Nettleclaw calls for Seedpelt beyond the bracken, asking her if everything was alright. Seedpelt thanks him, and tells him that she was fine. Quietly, she asks if all was well in SkyClan, and Cloudstar replies that it was, questioning why it wouldn't be. Seedpelt's eyes glint, and she states that it wasn't often she found the leader and deputy forming their own patrol. She comments that she had thought it would be rich pickings for a rival Clan wanting a fight. Buzzardtail snarls that they weren't frightened of her, and takes a step forward, but Cloudstar holds him back with a twitch of his tail, and tells him not to let her get to him. He then informs Seedpelt that he'd grant her the respect of not watching where she set her border marks, but they would not tolerate a single ThunderClan paw on their territory. Seedpelt then bows her head, and states that they wouldn't dream of it. :As the toms head back to their Clan's camp, Buzzardtail asks Cloudstar what was Seedpelt going on about, telling them they were being an easy target for rival patrols, calling her a furball. Cloudstar replies that Seedpelt was trying to distract them from the fact that her patrol was closer to the border than it should have been. He adds that the clump of ferns had always been a barrier between territories, and Buzzardtail stops in his tracks, stating that they were lucky they didn't claw their ears. Cloudstar then states that he was sure Seedpelt was shocked to find them there, and she knew they would be checking for ThunderClan scent marks from now on. :Later on, when Redstar is questioning a ThunderClan patrol, he tells Cloudstar that Seedpelt has seen him here recently, and asks if SkyClan has warriors, or a lack thereof. :Seedpelt also takes part in the ThunderClan-SkyClan battle. Seedpelt snarls at Cloudstar that SkyClan needs to learn and respect ThunderClan's borders. She lunges and slices her claws along his muzzle. Cloudstar rears up, shaking blood off, trying for the deputy's ears, but she slips away. Trivia Interesting facts *She is not the same cat that appears in ''Mapleshade's Vengeance.Revealed on Vicky's Facebook Quotes Notes and references de:Mohnpelzru:Семечка (глашатая)fi:Jyväturkki Category:Deputies Category:ThunderClan cats Category:Females Category:Battles of the Clans characters Category:Firestar's Quest characters Category:Cloudstar's Journey characters Category:Minor characters